Good To Me
by SamanthaaNicole
Summary: A cut-to-the-chase smoldering love story between Dean and Castiel. Each 'chapter' switches POV between the boys.
1. Calling Castiel

"Cas! Cas! Castiel, where are you?!" screamed Dean drunkenly stumbling out of a shabby motel room. His 'date' had left him $400 short, and feeling more useless than ever. A couple peered out their window at him for a moment before slamming the curtains shut; Dean just brushed them off and sent them a beautiful image of his middle finger. "'Cas..." he cried, "I need you". He pulled out his mobile and sloppily text out an address, seconds later Cas appeared.

"Dean?" questioned Cas, picking him up off the street.

"Damn it, Cas. Don't do that, you're going to be the cause of my heart attack… and that hot nurse in Illinois promised me it would be the bacon cheeseburgers."

Castiel's head fell to the left a little, "Dean, what do you need me here for?"

Immediately Dean stood up, smoothed out his jacket, and cleared his throat. He always admired the way Cas tilted his head when he was curious. It was just one of many things that Dean had begun to notice about Cas since Sam had left, along with his alluring dark eyes, and messy dark hair. That Angel could really fill out a trench coat. Dean knew that he was physically seeing Jimmy and not Cas, but something about the way that Angel wore his meat suit really got into Deans head.

"Uhm, nothing… Sam's on some kind of psychic-head-clearing mission he said he needed to do alone… so, do you want to get a beer?"


	2. I'll come for you, always

Cas couldn't help but feel as though 'having a beer' wasn't the reason Dean had called him, he gave Dean a once over while the all too proud hunter tried not to fall over himself. Puffy eyes, already drunk, messy clothes, the faint smell of Thai food, it was clear that Dean had already 'had a beer'. Castiel took Dean's arm around his shoulders, trying hard not to notice the intoxicating cologne that he was wearing, or the way the sweat fell seductively down his temple. These were unholy thoughts he reminded himself, Father would not be very happy.

"Come on, Dean. You're going inside." He hated the adult tone he had to take with Dean, but there was no other choice. He was drunk.

"Oh Cas," whispered Dean in a voice that sent shivers down Castiel's spine "You're too good to me."

Smiling inwardly Cas felt a surprisingly strong sense of pride, all he had ever wanted since the moment he pulled Dean Winchester out of hell was to give him everything and anything he needed, even more so than he wanted to please his own Father. That was all the confirmation he needed. Picking up the wonderful mess of Dean Winchester, Castiel took him back to his room.


	3. Fighting the urge

Dean felt Cas's shoulders under his arm as Castiel helped him inside, he wanted to touch so much more of the man holding up his weight. When Cas finally got him into the motel he was disappointed that the Angel had stepped away from him. The dark light in the Gothic themed motel played across Castiel's face making him look more brooding and sexy as ever. Dean internally slapped himself.

"Don't say that." He muttered completely unaware that he had said it aloud.

Cas turned to him "Say what, Dean? I haven't said a word".

Blood rushed to Dean's cheeks as he realized what he had done. Taking the only route he saw fit to get him out of this mess he began to ramble on drunkenly about how he had taken out a Demon that very morning. Cas loved to hear his Demon stories, or at least he pretended to. When he felt like he had finally thrown himself back out of the flames he laid back on his bed, the black cotton sheets were soft underneath him.

"Cas, do you mind if I get out of these clothes?" he muttered, unaware of the implications.

Castiel, who had found a seat on an overstuffed chair answered in a voice that was surprisingly stern "No, Dean. I don't mind, get yourself comfortable."


	4. Giving in (I love you)

Castiel moved around trying to find a remotely comfortable way to sit in the chair, but he couldn't, and forgot about the mission when he caught a glimpse of Dean taking off his shirt and stripping down to his boxers. He thought his heart might have been relocated to his throat for a moment, but was pleased to find out it hadn't. Dean looked to sultry, and Cas couldn't hold back his thoughts any more. In what seemed like one small movement Cas was up, trench coat off, and on top of Dean in the blink of an eye.

Castiel growled into Dean's surprised face "I won't wait any longer, Dean Winchester."

"Cas, what ar-"

Castiel pressed his lips to Deans, feeling the warm wetness of them. He tasted rum and cheeseburgers but he didn't care. He was true to his sexual desires, and he had never felt so remarkably unholy. Cas could feel Dean settling into the kiss, and even pushing back a little, creating more friction between the two. Cas could even feel Dean's length hard underneath the thin material of his boxers, pushing up against Cas's own pelvic regions.

"I love you." Castiel whispered pulling away from Dean all too suddenly.

"Cas, baby... I love you too" Dean breathed the words out, still taken aback by Castiel's surprise attack.


End file.
